Mouse with the Golden Voice
Premise A Retelling of "Fencer gets Soul". Synopsis At Night, Fencer comes to a record store, searches and sees a Scat Cats record and gives six doggie yummies to a feline clerk for payment. As Fencer returns home, He practices His singing, which causes some doghouses to fall apart, some windows to crack, and some clocks to go crazy. Fencer then decides to run while singing when He sees a lot of furious people. Fencer manages to lose His pursuers after climbing a pyramid of boxes on a roof and makes it to the mansion. The Next Morning, as everyone was asleep, They are woken up by Fencer's horrible singing alongside the record. Foofur tries to stop the music, but Fencer's siging alone causes the windows to shatter, the pipes to rupture, and the the Stereo to explode. causing Foofur to stifle Fencer's Mouth and asks why He's doing this. Fencer responds that He's practicing to try to be the newest member of the Scat Cats in New Orleans which the others say that Fencer doesn't have a chance. Hazel tells the others that Mrs. Escrow is coming. Fencer wanting to prove the dogs wrong declares that He'll win the contest and that the others will be disappointed for not believing in Him, leaves for the trainyard. Foofur then tells the others to hide as He and Cleo go after Fencer. At the Trainyard, Fencer is being chased by the Cat Pack. Foofur and Cleo manage to get Fencer in one of the train cars as the train goes to New Orleans. unknown to them, The Cat Pack is on a different car, as Vinnie plans to attack Fencer wherever They stop. Night fell as Foofur is asleep as Fencer and Cleo sleep alongside each other. Foofur wakes up and hears a soothing singing sound, thinking Fencer has found His perfect pitch, but sees that Fencer is still asleep. he checks the hay bales and sees a Mouse, singing. Cleo stirs from the singing and wakes Fencer after She sees a mouse. The Mouse introduces Himself as Duke as He hopes to enter the Scat Cats Contest, but hides from the cats inside another hay bale. Foofur tells Duke that Neither Fencer nor Cleo will eat Duke as Fencer says that the contest is for Cats only. Duke says that He knows that, but sings a bit, calming those that who hear. but, when Fencer tries to sing, It makes the passengers and those that hear, wince in pain. Foofur stifles Fencer's singing, as Foofur commend Duke's singing. Foofur and the others reach New Orleans as the sun was going up, however, the Cat Pack wake up and see Foofur's group leaving the New Orleans Trainyard as Vinnie tells the Cat Pack to attack when They enter any building in the city. In New Orleans, Foofur's group jump on a streetcar and get off and listen to the jazz music there. Duke hides in Fencer's fur as Foofur decides to enjoy the nightlife of New Orleans. A Fat Cat who overheard, offers to let any guest come inside for Three Doggie Yummies. Fencer tries to turn it down, as Foofur and Cleo realize They never packed any. Duke sees another door, and tells the others to come inside. however, the Cat Pack sees Them go inside and follows them. As Foofur and the others enjoy the performance of the feline musician. however, just as Duke was about to perform on the stage, Their joy is shortlived when the Fat Cat sees them. Just as He is about to toss them out, Vinnie ambushes the bouncer, inciting a brawl. the customers and additional bouncers clash as Foofur's group exit the club and makes a run for it. After making it out with their lives, Fencer, running out of patience, for putting them in harm's way, tosses Duke at a Restaurant. causing a panic to the customers there. one of the customers, who is an exterminator, chases Duke, but His attempt was thwarted by Foofur spraying the exterminator's face with Ketchup and Mustard. Duke thanks Foofur as Foofur berates Fencer for putting Duke into danger. Fencer, feeling that the others never believed in Fencer's singing, runs off. Cleo goes after Him, as Duke says to Foofur that someone has something that most don't have. at an alley, Fencer practices His singing, but is ordered by some stray dogs to leave. Fencer tells them to lay off, and as the strays get closer to maul Fencer, the Cat sings so horribly, The Stray Dogs back off and run in a panic. Cleo comes to Fencer's aid and tells Fencer that Foofur and Duke are near the Ghost Pepper Restaurant, where the Scat Cats are screening potential singing cats. After 99 candidates failed, Fencer makes it to the club and performs, making the Scat Cats wince. the Lead Scat Cat said that that voice should be used to make plants wilt and booted out, even after Fencer tried to fight off feline security.